New Friends, New Begginings, Changing Slowly As Sh
by bored13
Summary: Naruto, Hinata, and their new friend Mai begin to evolve something much stronger as they gro closer.
1. Chapter 1:Mai

Chapter 1 New Friends, New Begginings, Changing Slowly As She Came

New Friends  
A Kind Of Naruhina FanFic...Including a new character!  
Didn't feel like adding kun and stuff lol

Mai: Hi I'm Mai!

Sakura: Shut up stupid!

Mai: kicks Sakura Why don't you Ken!

Sakura: Ahh! You little Uzame rat!

The rest is censored...Yes I know Short chapter When you finish the story don't be sad because there is a sequel and book 3. It goes on until I get tired of these things!:)oh nooo some of you might say but the others yay! It gets better each book and the story line goes with the manga so you wont be like wtf that isn't in the manga! Female rivalry will be added too.

* * *

It was Saturday in the afternoon, Hinata sat down reading a book Sai gave  
her after their long mission to retrieve Sasuke.  
(Flash black)  
"Here take this."Sai said with a smile on his face.  
"Uh...okay.Thank you Sai. I will read it as soon as we get back."  
Hinata placed her hands softly on the edges of the book and grabbed it. She smiled  
at the pale boy as her gave her the most intriging smile of his own.  
"Why are you giving it to me?"Hinata asked with a puzzled look on her face.  
"No reason. I thought you would enjoy it."  
Hinata nodded at his explanation and turned a crimson red at the sight of a blonde boy  
standing behind Sai.  
(back to the story lol)  
Hinata enjoyed the book as Sai said. It was about a shy bird who was weaker than most birds and couldn't  
fly but gained the courage to fly. This described Hinatas personality so with the thought of Sai giving  
her the book she began to realize that he was harmless and not such a bad guy not matter  
what he said about Naruto.  
"Hey there Hinata"an unfamiliar voice said.  
"Uh...hmmm.W-Who's there?"Hinata coaught herself realizing that she should have said hello  
first. After all it is the most proper thing to do."Hello"She managed to say.  
"Hinata, we just came back from a mission I think you should know who it is talking."  
Hinata then realized it was no other then Kakashi Hatake.  
"Kakashi-sensei"She bowed at his presense,"I'm sorry I'm not familair with your voice..."  
Kakashi laughed and then saw that Hinata wasn't laughing with him but still focusing  
on her book."What's that your reading Lady Hinata?"  
"Lady Hinata?"  
"Well you are the Hyuuga heiress aren't you and you are quite a lady"  
"Um yes but...Im reading a book Sai gave me."  
"Hmm...Can I take a look at it?"  
"Sure Kakashi-sensei"  
"Nice, it describes you very much."  
All of a sudden a loud voice of a pink haired girl came. It got closer and louder until  
Hinata saw the blonde haired boy she always admired the most. He was running for his life!  
Hinata stood up and faced the pink haired girl.  
"Hinata watch out!"Screamed Naruto.  
Sakura was so angry she didn't notice who she was about to punch. She brought her fist  
forward but then was immediately stopped by brute force of a small hand. Hinata's hand.  
When Sakura realized who she was about to punch she gasped and nearly fell.  
"I'm so sorry hinata!"She screamed at the top of her lungs almost sounding as if she  
was begging for mercy.  
"I-It's ok...But, How did I?"  
"Hinata that was amazing!" Naruto said running towards the lavender eyed girl.  
Hinata didn't say a word.  
"Hinata!"Naruto yelled."Are you alright?"  
Naruto was so close to her that she turned red and passed out.  
Hinata woke up in the hospital, Tenten by her side and a young girl whom she had  
never met before. She had long light brown hairs and ice blue eyes that literally  
and theorotically flowed like a river. She was beautiful and big up top. You could  
almost describe her as the next top model. Her blue dress went down to her thighs showing  
her bare legs and her heels were about 3 inches high.  
Men would faint at the sight of her, jaw dropping, saliva drueling, nose-bleeding.  
She performed unusual hand seals and her hands began to glow a bluish green.  
She then placed to fingers on Hinata's head. Expressionless and dim she seemed to be  
but wasn't. The door opened and Neji Hyuuga stopped at his track at the sight of the  
girls blue eyes and wavy brown hair.  
He couldn't help but notice her smile. "Mai Kamokai"  
Neji was so weak in the legs and light headed he almost passed out but managed  
to get out, "N-Neji Hyuuga". The smile on the beautiful girls face faded away and  
she turned to face the brown headed girl.  
"Tenten,"She said,"I-is he her cousin?"Tenten nodded then winked at the girl.  
Hinata looked confused. "What are you doing?"She asked.  
Mai didn't turn and ignored the girl talking. Hinata felt a shock of pain in her head  
held on to it tightly not letting go. She screamed and felt as though something was crushing  
her brain. Mai lightly touched Hinata's head and Hinata's pain went away but became  
unconcious. She left the room and saw a blonde boy with the same blue eyes. She covered her  
mouth in shock because seeing him was unexpected. That boy...she thought to herself.  
Could it be the talk of the village the so called "demon". No he was hardly a demon at  
all. He was just the container of the little pokemon.  
Naruto stared at her confused and said,"Hi, I'm-"  
He was suddenly interrupted but Mai's soft voice. "Naruto Uzimaki, I know who you are."  
Naruto looked into her eyes and saw a worried look in her eyes, the type he sees in the  
villagers eyes. But this wasn't the worried look with hatred this was with concern and  
love.  
"You have beautiul eyes, it is like staring at the ocean," Mai said.  
Mai was very open-minded. Whenever she had a thought about someone she didn't keep  
it to herself. But she was still very shy. Naruto was shocked at the words this anonymous girl had spoken but  
then noticed she was gone.  
Mai walked down the hall noticing the 5th hokage standing at the end of the hallway  
with a pink-haired girl and a boy with a dog. The boy instantly noticed her and his jaw dropped.  
Tsunade closed his mouth forcefully and told him he was being rude. The boy struggled  
and grunted at the words.  
"Hello Lady Mai."  
"Hello Lady Tsunade"  
"Thank you for looking voer Hinata"Tsunade had a serious look on her face that said I expect an answer right away.  
"Sorry..."  
"Hello Lady Mai my name is Kiba and this is Akamaru."  
"Kiba is a nice name"Mai said with no expression.  
"So where are you from anyways Lady Mai?"  
"Call me Mai and I'm from "Mai answered solemny but quietly.  
"Where is that"  
"East."  
"Ohhh..."  
Mai looked at Akamaru who jumped on her and licked her face. She began to laugh. But then stared at the Blonde headed boy  
with interest. Sakura was jelous.  
"Sakura Haruno, I was expecting you'd come back."  
Sakura's green eyes widened and her mouth was opened.  
"How did you?"  
"I have my ways,"  
"Of course Uzame clan rat"  
"I'd expect that from an ugly pink haired Kelly doll like you"  
"Why not Barbie?"  
"Have you looked at your bra size lately? I'm sorry I was mistakened Ken."  
"Why don't we take this outside!"  
"Why don't we? But I think that is a bad idea."Mai said smiling.  
"Hmph. Afraid?"  
Sakura showing pride in how much she improved was leaking out as she saw how the girl wasn't  
even afraid.  
They soon arrived at the training grounds, Hinata and Naruto secretly following behind.  
Mai looked back and smiled knowing they were there by their scent.  
Sakura took charge first unaware of what was coming to her. She felt the ground shake  
and saw that Mai's fist was to the ground. She was surprised at the sight being  
the only two people able to do that was the current hokage and herself.  
Sakura jumped and landed behind Mai, fist going towards her but her fist was caught by  
Mai's hand.  
"Give up, I'm a Jounin. I can take you down by one hit easily. I'm only going easy on you now"  
"No way! I'm not giving up!...Wait hold on! Jounin!?"  
Mai was only a year older than Sakura and was already a Jounin. Sakura was jelous of how  
Mai could do the same move as her but this was something else! Jounin?  
"I'm tired of this immature business why don't I finish you here so it will be over?  
I just got here I didn't want to fight yet especially with someone I've never met in my  
life. If you have a problem with me then tell me don't fight me!"  
Mai smacked Sakura to the ground leaving her weak and unable to move. The only movement  
her body made was trembling in fear.  
Kakashi stared wide-eyes when he noticed the two girls. He didn't understand how this girl  
could be a jounin and beat Sakura in one hit.  
"H-How did you do that?"  
A loud voice came out. It was none other then Naruto Uzumaki.  
"That was amazing! Wow can me and Hinata train with you?"  
Hinata nodded.  
Suddenly Sai walked over to the training grounds  
"Hey there everyone, Hinata, mysterious girl, Naruto."  
"Hi"Mai said.  
"Who are you. I haven't seen you around here before" Sai smiled Mai Smiled back.'Think Sai think  
"Ha Having trouble Sai?"  
Seeing Mai wasn't as crazy as Sakura Sai thought she was really...adorable.  
'Hey brat!'  
"What? Oh no..."  
'What's wrong brat. Hmm she sure is a looker.'  
"Yeah I know! Hey what am I telling you this for you stupid fox  
'What! Who are you calling stupid stupid!'  
"Shut up!"


	2. Chapter 2:Retrieve Sasuke Again!

Chapter 2 The truth "Hinata"  
"Yes Sai"  
"That girl, Mai, who is she"  
"I don't know actually. She is really pretty though"  
"If you ask me I think she's ugly!"Sakura said.  
"Be quiet hag"  
"I'm gonna kill you Sai"  
"Sai, Sakura please don't fight"  
"Of course you would stick up for him Hinata"

"Hinata"  
Naruto ran to Hinata.  
"Come on Granny Tsunade has a mission for us me you and Mai leave tomorrow with Kakashi"  
"Oh...Ok"  
"Oh yeah Neji and Tenten are coming to"  
later at tsunades office.  
"S-rank mission!"Naruto screamed,"Oh yeah I've been waiting for this all my life...wait a minute"  
"What is it Naruto"  
"Why are you sending us on a S-rank mission and with Mai she isn't konoha ninja"  
"Now she is. It's S-rank because Mai is attending. She's already surpassed the 3 lengendary senin and the 4th put together"  
"Why is Kakashi-sensei coming?"Hinata finally said.  
"He is just an escort"  
"Oh ok well...Naruto"  
"Yeah Hinata"  
Hinata smiled,"Let's stick together"  
"Hmmm...Thanks Hinata that really means alot"  
"Now lets go get Sasuke back"  
"What!"Mai screamed."Sasuke Uchiha! No I can't go on this mission"  
"Why not?"Tsunade asked.  
"Well Sasuke...betrayed our village. And I doubt he's going to come back so why are you trying to get him"  
"Me and Sasuke have a brotherly bond. And no matter how evil he is nothing will break that bond"  
Mai rolled her eyes"Ok. Fine"  
She looked over at Hinata and Naruto.  
"Hinata you must have all the boys crawling at your feet! Look at you your beautiful and you have the sweetest heart and the sweetest voice. You're so adorable"  
Hinata was astonished and at the same time happy."Thank you.  
Neji looked at the two girls but mostly focused on Mai.  
"Ok all of you go! Sakura will be there in a little while but im going to have to split you up in groups of three. Mai, Hinata, And Naruto. Neji, Tenten, Sakura. Move out"  
Tsunade demanded.  
Mai released Hinata and looked at Naruto she blushed lightly but noticed Hinata blushing too.  
She decided that this boy belonged to the Lavender eyed Hyuuga heiress and would stop at nothing to get them together. 


	3. Chapter 3:Mission

"Sai, I got to go on the mission now I'll see you when i get back" Hinata smiled and walked away.  
"Bye Hinata see you when you get back. Oh yeah did you finish the book"  
"As a matter of fact I did but I'm reading it again. It's about my fourth time already. I love it"  
"Great well see you later oh yeah that Mai girl is really pretty I'm growing quite fond of her"  
Hinata giggled and gave Sai a thumbs up.  
"Ahhh wow Mai! You can cook up some great ramen its even better than the old mans"  
"Thanks I had some help from Hinata"  
"Remind me to tell her thanks for the food"  
"I will"Mai smiled at Naruto but paused at his eyes. Naruto saw that she was in a deep gaze and chucked.  
"Hey kids-Kyaaaa!"At the sight of the new brown-headed girl Kakashi nearly had another nosebleed.  
"Uhhh..."all Mai said"Hi, I'm Mai. We've met before"  
"Well, Ohhh yes we have"Kakashi smiled.  
"Yup"  
Kakashi stared at the smiling girl.  
"I think we should go to the sand village. We would probably find Sasuke there. Maybe he is in disguise. They do have some pretty good weapons there"  
Kakashi nodded.  
"Weapons?"Naruto asked.  
"Ah yes. I have a cousins who makes weapons in the sand. Tsuki Koru. They are very powerful and require chakra. You have to have almost perfect Chakra control to use them"  
"Oh... Tsuki Koru ay? How is your chakra control Mai"  
Kakashi asked while rubbing the back of his head.  
"It's ok I guess. Good enough to use the weapons. Actually not many people are able to use that no matter how good their chakra control is"Mai answered.  
They left but when they arrived at the village they stopped at the sight of the beautiful girls.  
"Hey cutie"A man said to Hinata.  
"Wow Gorgeous!"Another man said to Mai.  
The two men grabbed the girls by the arm making Naruto and Neji angry.  
"Let them go!"Naruto yelled to the tall men.  
The men looked at eachother and laughed. They smacked Naruto to the ground. They were really strong.  
But that wouldn't stop Naruto. One of the men reached for Mais shirt this enraged Mai.  
"Excuse me! Don't touch my upper assets how rude! If you want a woman then go get one the right way!  
Like a gentleman."Mai screamed.  
Mai put up her index finger and poke the man on his head. He went flying in the air.  
He didn't see it coming suddenly the girl took off her bag and pulled out a small case.  
She opened the case revealing small gloves revealing her fingers.  
"Don't worry it wont hurt that much"  
Oi! Was the only thing they could say. These men were now scared for their lives and definately didn't want to fight this girl.  
They hated to see what the other girl would do. Hinata still traumatized from the harassment she recieved couldn't take being the weakest link. She stood up with a murderous look in her eyes. Naruto freaked when he saw how evil her usually calm and innocents eyes were.  
"Hinata"Naruto whispered.  
Hinata payed no mind to the trembling boy behind her she clenched her soft small hands into a fist and immediately rushed to kill the man infront of her.  
Hinata stole the sword of Mai's back and charged to the man. Mai rushed infront of the man and grabbed the sword with her bare hands.  
Mai then elbowed the man in the stomach. Leaving both men unconcious she pulled the sword from Hinata's hand.  
"Hinata don't worry they wont bother us"Mai said.  
The two men finally woke up and ran away at the sight of the two girls hovering over them.  
People gathered around the two girls."It's her that girl"some of them whispered. "That demon"  
Another person whispered.  
Yes, Mai was no ordinary girl she contained the two tailed cat. "W-what do they mean? By that girl? Do you know them?"the ninja group said.  
"No it's not that"  
Later.  
Naruto, Mai, and Hinata went to the hot springs after a stressful day. Four boys saw the two girls at the hot springs but noticed the brunnete. They decided to take a peak at the hot springs.  
"I can't really see but the brown headed girl is really hot!"Rikuro said.  
"Oi, I know but the lavender eyes is beautiful too. I don't know which one to pick."Miru explained "I'll tell you what You take the shy lavender eyes and I'll take the other"Rikuro answered.  
The other two boys sat back and relaxed watching the two girls while the others argued. When the two girls decided to leave the hot springs the four boys made their move.  
"Hi, I'm Rikuro, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are"  
"Yes plenty of times. I'm actually getting pretty tired of it but thank you for saying so"  
Mai smiled at this Rikoru boy and giggled when seeing Hinata fidgeting her fingers. Hinata was as shy as always Miru liked that about her. She was quiet and pretty and reasonable. Even though this was his first time meeting her, he could see that she was the type of girl he liked. But when he noticed her headband and Mai's headband they were different.'Ninja?' he thought.  
"You guys are friends right?"Miru asked.  
"Yes,"Mai replied.  
"oh well"  
"If you are going to ask my friend on a date go right ahead but please make it quick we have some business to take care of"  
"Oh um"  
"I'm sorry if I'm being rude. I'm just really tired and stressed and I have alot to do"  
"Oh I'm sorry about your day and wasting your time"Miru frowned.  
"Wait"Hinata slipped out.  
"Hmm?"Miru answered.  
"Maybe we all could hang out next time we visit"Hinata smiled.  
"Thats a great idea Hina"  
"Hina? That's a nice name"  
"It's actually Hinata"Hinata said.  
The boy nodded in agreement and still thought Hinata and Hina were nice names especially for a sunny girl like her.  
Hinata may not have been crushing on this boy but she wanted to be nice and let the four boys know that they were trying to avoid them.  
later.  
"Hi Hinata, Hi Mai!"Naruto yelled.  
"Hi Naruto"Hinata and Mai both said.  
"Naruto, I just wanted to thank you for what you did for us earlier."Mai smiled warmly at him.  
Hinata smiled at Naruto"Yes that was very brave of you. T-Thank you very much.  
Naruto gave Hinata and Mai a hug.  
Naruto had never realized how warm and soft Hinata's skin was.  
Suddenly Mai and Neji's eyes met. There was a tense feeling between the stare. But then Neji looked at Narutos eyes.  
'They are the same'He thought.  
Mai turned her head and blushed but then she saw the most gorgeous guy in her life.  
Mai didn't always stare at men. Some men she thought were cute like Naruto and Neji.  
But never gorgeous. She turned to see that tall man and recognized his scent and his eyes.  
His eyes were much kinder this time.'Gaara' she thought.  
Mai recognized who people were by their eyes and their scent. But she almost didn't recognize Gaara. He had changed alot since the last time she saw him and that was at the chuunin exams.  
(Flashback)  
"Hello"

"Gaara, good luck with the chuunin exams I'm counting on you to do your bes"  
"Leave me alone"  
"I'm Mai. It is nice to meet you"

Back to the story.  
"Gaara!" She called.  
Gaara looked up at the girl who called out to him. 'Oh no another fan girl' he tought to himself.  
Now that Gaara was kazekage every girl was all over him even the ones who hated him.  
Gaara walked over to the girl and stared her straight in the eye. "What"  
"Hmmm, You don't remember me huh? Well that's ok I hope you will remember who I am soon"  
Suddenly Gaara remembered who the girl was but couldn't find any words to say to the old friend.  
"What's wrong Gaara cat got your toungue?"Mai laughed.  
"Mai"was all he could say.  
"Long time no see" 


	4. Chapter 4:The Battle Begins!

Chapter 4 The battle begins!  
"Ahhh it's so hot!"Mai complained.  
"Mai I really don't want to fight."Hinata stumbled out.  
"Well just think of it as training plus these girls are easy"  
"Are you sure about that?"Tenten said. Tenten was conserned for Hinata and her own safety these girls may have looked tough but they were pretty determined and were Jounin. But then again Mai was a Jounin too.  
"Ok so what happens if we win or loose?"Mai asked as if she didn't care.  
"The loser dies, and the winner gets the hand of Gaara"  
"Wait! Doesn't Gaara get a say in this"  
Kyaaaa!The girls yelled and in came charging the Leader of her group Mimi.  
"Sand Flow Jutsu!"She screamed.  
Sand came towards Mai forming into a sword Mai Stood there not moving and smirking as it came closer.  
The Sand sword immediately desinigrated into tiny pearls. "Hmmm I've been wanting to make a pearl necklace now I can"Mai said.  
Mai clicked the ground with her heal and the ground began to shake. It was an earthquake.  
Waves of water came out of nowhere crashing into the girls. And lighting struck down near the tallest girl leaving a whole in the earths floor. Mai woould have did more but she decided not to since she mastered her chakra paper just dissapeared which meant she mastered in all 4 chakra elements.  
The apposing team of girls were astonished and wanted to run away but they made a deal for Gaara and werent going to back down!  
"Give up already. You're going to die so we might as well end it here"Mai said with a serious and annoyed face but she still smiled.  
Oi! Mai had accidently knocked Tenten out but Hinata was tending to her.  
"Hina take care of them, I'll take care of Tenten."Mai said.  
Hinata nodded and did as she was told she got into the Hyuuga fighting stance. Training with Mai had paid off since she learned some new jutsus. Hinata wasn't afraid at all. She just smiled.  
The girls got into a normal stance and before Hinata could get any closer one of the girls dropped to her knees and begged for mercy. Giving up she had to leave the game and forfeit herself another girl followed behind but was ashamed at the same time.'Sorry Gaara I don't deserve to have you' The girls thought to themselves.  
All that was left was Mira Yusoki and she wasn't going to back down she was going to win Gaara giving all she had!  
"I'm not afraid of a weakling like you! Look at you. You're so shy and pitiful just leave before you die! You stupid Hyuuga heiress"  
Hinata looked down to her feet and truly believed that the girl was right. She coudn't defeat her cousin nor did she have a chance in her other battles. But even though she won she was still a failure at heart. She began to think about what Naruto would do in a situation like this. Naruto wouldn't give up he would fight to the death if he had to! As long as he fought without holding back he was alright.  
He was a proud failure. Hinata began to think about what she told him before his fight with Neji at the chuunin exams.  
But then she became weak in the legs and couldn't take it anymore. She was weak, she just slowed everyone down. She felt as though she was useless. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Naruto and Mai were standing behind her.  
"Hina, don't give up you can do anything if you put your mind to it!"Mai shouted while smiling her biggest smile.  
"Shes right Hinata just do your best I'm sure you're going to beat them plus you can't let Gaara down hes counting on you!"Naruto said.  
Hinata smiled and blushed when she heard the words. She turned to the girls coming after her with a toxic wave of acid and sand. Being touched by it could burn your body unless you had a protective shield. When she turned around to see Naruto and Mai they had already dissapeared from her sight. Along with everyone else but the apposing team.  
She then saw Gaara looking straight at her with a "don't make me marry these dimwits look.  
Hinata used the new she had taught herself in training "8 Trigrams 64 palms". Hinata began to spin her arms around really fast.  
The sand fell to the ground and so did Hinata. She took a deep breath.  
"Kyaaaa!"Mira used a sand ninjutsu tecnique. The sand once again formed into a toxic sword. It wouldn't burn your body but if your were to be stabbed by this then you would surely die from the poisons in the toxins. Unfortunately Hinata was unlucky. She tried to dodge but wasn't fast enough.  
The sand sword had already been placed in her heart. Hinata heard blood drip from her chest to the ground. The sword then disinigrated and Hinata was left on her knees coughing up blood holding on to her stomache. She looked up at Gaara and whispered,"I failed you Gaara.  
Hinata then thought she couldn't give up she made a promise. Whether dying or not she wont give up. Her hands bvegan to glow a bright purple. She was healed.  
Her friends were counting on her.  
Hinata stood up trembling unable to support herself but managed to get up anyways.  
"Huh,"Mira said,"You're still alive"  
Mira smiled and thought this fight was easier than she thought it would be. Hinata finally used another technique Mai taught her.  
"Hissing Snake of Wind!"She shouted. She performed perfect hand signs. This was a technique she could never get right but she thought it was her last chance to prove the sand ninja and everyone else who doubted her wrong.  
Water rised from the earth forming into large snakes and hissed slithering to Mira. They bit her and Mai had to perform one more seal to this step. She became paralyzed and fell to the ground but still was concious she performed the second step to the seals one more time.  
Mira was now trapped in the snakes body. Hinata put up her hand and closed it into a fist. Mira's body became weak and unstable and was crushed with brute force.  
Water and blood came everywhere raining on poor Hinata. Mira did not die. That wasn't Hinata's intentions. The now unconcious Mira slowly breathed but heavily.  
The dark sky now was getting back its color and everyone reappeared. Hinata passed out blood over the ground. Her chest still bleeding and blood flowed out of her mouth.  
Mai quickly rushed to the dying girl and performed some handseals.  
"She was useless anyways,"Mira managed to get out.  
Naruto was angry at the girls statement. His eyes began to change a dark blood red.  
'Brat! She was useless get over it'  
"Shut up stupid fox! She was my friend and now I don't have her anymore"  
'Yeah if you were her friend how come you never noticed she liked you'  
"What? Why would anyone like me"  
'I'm sorry did I say like? I meant love! You are dense. I can't believe I'm sealed in an idiot like you'  
"Shut up just give me some power so I can kill that rat"  
'No! Get out of here before I make you get out'  
"How are you going to do that stupid fox"  
Naruto and the kyuubis conversation ended and now Naruto was going to kill Mira.  
He charged to the nearly dead girl but was stopped by a small weak voice that hardly could say anything.  
"Naruto, I have to finish my battle. Don't do it for me..."Hinatas voiced faded.  
"Hinata...No I can't let you do that. You're in a weak position...I thought you were gone"  
When Naruto realized what was going on he quickly ran to the half dead girl.  
Hinata blushed and laughed letting out a small word in a weak voice, "Naruto.  
Mai was a bit jelous but she was also happy that Hinata was alive.  
"Oh God another romantic!"Mira screamed.  
"I'm going to finish you now!"Hinata screamed with the most loud and powerful voice she could pull out.  
"How are you going to do that in your condition what are you stupid like the blonde boy"  
"No, he isn't stupid!."Hinata said. Mai sat back and relaxed and enjoyed the show."I'm not going to give up because"  
Hinata looked up at the stubborn girl,"Because that it my nindo! My ninja way"  
Hinata charged at the girl and threw a various amount of kunai. There had to be atleast over 50. Mira didn't even see it coming because Hinata threw it at an immense speed. Mira was hit by 3 Kunai one in the leg one in the arm and the other close to her stomache. The rest turned back around going toward the target. Everytime Mira ran the kunai followed and got closer.  
Mai had trained Hinata well and could possibly surpass Tsunade in about a month if they trained alot.  
Mira looked back at the Kunai and when she looked foward Hinata had already punched her in the face. Mira was flying back and 17 kunai when into her back.  
Mira went 30 feet back and finally hit a tree knocking it down by the strength Hinata used. As said before the training with Mai really paid off. The poison finally started to kick in and Hinara could barely stand. She took her lst move and charged towards Mira.  
Hinata who was wearing heels pushed Mira against a tree heels at her neck.  
"It is finsihed."Hinata whispered.  
Mira instantly died. But luckily Mai could heal her and Hinata both. Mira was brought to the nearest hospital along with Hinata.  
Hinata finally felt strong.  
Although they didn't finish the mission they knew where Sasuke was atleast. Mai smelled his scent "360 degrees east we head out another day"  
"What!"Naruto yelled."We pretty much failed our mission then"  
"Naruto right now it is to dangerous. I'm sorry kid but we have to go home. I promise when we get back I'll make it up to you."Giving Naruto a wink she trailed off into another direction.  
Naruto smiled at the words and walked off thinking,'Alright score!Ramen!' 


	5. Chapter 5:A Day Off

Chapter 5 A day off "Oh Joy! We are finally back. I can finally rest and meet new people"  
"Ahem...Are you forgetting something Mai?"Naruto asked.  
"Oh yes, here take some money go buy yourself some ramen"  
"But I thought you were going to make it for me"  
"Well later come over my place tonight for dinner bring Hina with you"  
Mai walked by Kurenei-sensei and gave her a big hug.  
"Hi Kurenei oh congrats"  
Kurenei was confused as to what and who this girl was.  
"Um do I know you"  
"No ma'am, My name is Mai, Uzame clan"  
"Ohhh yes I heard there was a new comer. I was anxious to meet you"  
"Same here Kurenei. It's going to be a healthy baby"  
Shikamaru noticing the young woman talking to Kurenei walked over wanting to know what was going on as if he really cared.  
"Hi"Shikamaru said.  
"Hi"Mai said lazily mocking Shikamaru.  
'Oh no another troublesome woman' Shikamaru thought to himself.  
"Don't worry Shika I'm Not troublesome"  
"Shika? Welcome to the village who are you anyways and how do you know my name"  
"My name is Mai and I saw you at the chuunin exams, I'm also good with names"  
"Uzame clan"  
"Uzame clan."Mai replied."I'm surprised so many people know about the Uzame clan. Hmmm, interested in a game of shogi"  
"Sure but I have to go pick up some groceries for my mom"  
"Oh really I'll come with you. I don't want you to be alone"  
Mai and "Shika" walked to the grocery store but were stopped by the crazy always training Rock Lee.  
"Oi!"Mai shouted landing on her butt.  
"I'm so-"Lee paused at the sight of the beauty,"Wow you're so beautiful and you have pretty eyes!" "Why thank you"Mai smiled.  
Shikamaru could tell she heard that alot and just sighed. He too thought she was beautiful when Lee said so.  
"Ugh not you again"Shouted a loud feminine voice.  
"Sakura, it's nice to see you."Mai rolled her eyes.  
"Shut up! I know you're up to something"  
"Sakura, After our last run-in I had thought you learned your lesson. Are you so dumb as to fight with me again.  
Why am I always in a troublesome position"  
Sakura just walked off grunting and cursing.  
"Hina, I'm going to teach you some medical nin-jutsu."Mai said as she saw the young Hyuuga heiress walk to the Hyuuga estate.  
Hiashi Hyuuga walked passed and caught the eye of the mysterious brown-headed girl.  
"Hinata,"He said."How was the mission"  
Hinata looked over at her father who was staring at Mai at the corner of his eye.  
"Fine"Hinata answered looking down at her feet.  
"I heard about your fight,"Hiashi hesitated to make his next statement,"I heard you faught very well"  
Hinata looked up at her father and smiled.  
'She did Mr.Hyuuga! She was so graceful, and tough. I'm sure if you saw her fight you would pee your pants"  
Mai said. Hiashi looked at the mysterious young lady coming his way.  
"What is your name"  
"Mai Kamokai of the Uzame Clan"  
"Well Mai of the Uzame clan. Thank you for helping my daughter. I'm sure if I saw her fight I would 'Pee my pants"  
Mai couldn't help but laugh. She fell on the ground laughing away. Even Hiashi let out a bit of laughter.  
Later.  
"Ahh Tsunades office, a place full of work and torture."Tsunade said while yawning.  
Tsunade please don't complain it's for the best. How about I take you to the hot springs later and you can have a cup of sake?"Shizune tried to comfort the tired Hogake.  
"That would be nice if it was for more than 5 minutes."Tsunade complained.  
Shizune giggled at her almost aunt's reaction.  
A knock on the door came and opened automatically without being welcomed in.  
It was the emotionless Shino and a boy with his dog Kiba.  
"Please come on," Tsunade said sarcastically seeing they had already entered.  
"Sorry to barge in on you but we have some questions about the new villager."Shino said.  
"Go ahead I'm ready"Tsunade said.  
"Male or female!?"Kiba screamed.  
"Female"Tsunade answered.  
"Does she like bugs?"Shino asked.  
"I don't know but she does like dogs"  
"Is She genin? Or chuunin?"Kiba asked.  
"Neither, Jounin"  
Kiba had his jaw to the floor almost.  
"Urgggg! Shes an old hag?!"Kiba asked.  
Shino remained quiet.  
"17 years of age. She is part of the Uzame clan"  
Kiba gave a sigh of relief.  
"But could easily kill you with one finger"She said."You have met her"  
"Oi!"was kibas only response.  
Kiba and Shino decided to go and see this ninja for themselves they had gathered imformation from Kakashi-sensei. From what he had said she was beautiful and strong and smart.  
Kiba just had to meet her.  
Later.  
"Ok Hinata now focus your chakra onto the rabbit."Mai explained.  
Hinata did as she was told and the rabbit woke up and hopped away.  
"Wow Hinata! You got it on your third try! That means you can go to advanced"  
"Thank you Mai for everything"  
"No need to thank me. After all we are friends right"  
Hinata nodded her head and saw herself as something she thought she could never be. Strong.  
Mai stabbed her hand and it instantly healed without her doing anything.  
"What...did you do?"Hinata asked.  
"Try it"Mai demanded.  
"Umm, ok"  
Hinata tried the technique but failed a various amount of times. She finally got it with the help of Mai finally explaining and she didn't explain to teach her how to do things without having to have directions.  
Tsunade saw the techinique Hinata was doing stabbing her leg many times. "Hinata,"Tsunade said.  
Hinata looked up at the Hokage.  
"Yes Lady Tsunade"  
"Why don't you take a break I'd like to speak to you. Lady Mai please tell Naruto to come here"  
Mai nodded and walked off. Tsunade looked at Hinata with a serious look. Glaring at her up and down,  
trying to figure out what she had learned. She then smiled.  
"Why did you want to speak with me Lady Tsunade?"Hinata asked.  
"I saw that healing technique and I was very surprised that you could learn such a technique so quickly.  
If you train more with Mai you would possibly surpass me"  
Hinata looked into Tsunade's eyes. Then seeing Mai and Naruto walking towards them. "Hinata!"Naruto yelled,"I'm so glad to see you're doing much better! Me and Mai stayed at the Hospital for the whole week you were out"  
"Week?" Hinata asked.  
"Yeah Hinata! I was so worried"  
"Worried"Hinata looked down at her feet. 'Naruto was worried about me'  
Hinata had butterflies in her stomache. She suddenly remembered her and Narutos past occurance.  
"Hey Hinata!"Sakura yelled. She ran towrds Hinaa waving her arms.  
"Uh...Sakura"  
"That was amazing could you teach me"  
"Uh ok Sakura"  
"Thanks"  
As to that Mai walked off as if nothing happened at all. Stopping at the sight of the crying girl and three little children trying to calm her she decided she should help.  
"Little girl what's wrong?"Mai asked.  
"My head protecter! It's gone!"The little girl aka Moegi cried.  
"Oh well we can get you a new...Wait did you loose something alone with that head protector"  
Moegi nodded in agreement. "Ok! Well we will just have to find it!"Mai said enthusiastically.  
The four children followed Mai. Mai bent down adn smelled Moegi for a second. Moegi looked confused along with Konohamaru, Udon and Hanabi.  
"That way"Mai said pointing to a barrel. She walked oer to the barrel and pulled out the headband with a small note in it.  
"Thank you um?"Moegi said needing her name.  
"Mai"She answered.  
Mai began to walk away and sing some song about soldiers being street. Moegi ran to Mai and hugged her. since she was so short she only reached Mai's wide but small hips.  
"Oh golly gee sweet pea, Your welcome"Mai smiled at the teared up girl."Good luck with your boy!"She winked at Moegi.  
"Wait!"Hanabi called.  
Mai turned around with a surprised look on her face."Whats up Hanabi"  
"How do you know my name?"Hanabi asked a little creeped out.  
"Well I know alot of things. So is anything wrong?"Mai asked.  
"Who are you? How come I've never seen you before"  
"I told you I'm Mai. And I just moved here from YUkuri Village of the Uzame Clan"  
"Oh ok. My father said you were a pretty good ninja and you trained my older sister is that true"  
"Yup why"  
"I wanna fight Hinata but I thought I'd get permission from her sensei"  
"Hmmm depends on HInata but I'm sure she wouldn't want to hurt her little sister. Actually it can be "training". OK next saturday be there or be square"  
"What"  
"I don't know I just thought I'd throw that in. It was pretty stupid"  
The kids walked away along with Mai going to oppossite direction.  
Rushing to get to Ramen shop to get Naruto, Neji accidently bumped into the off gaurd Mai.  
"Oi,"Mai moaned.  
"Oh I'm sorry..."Neji paused when he sawed the blue-eyed brown-headed girl.  
"It's Ok Neji"Mai replied rubbing the back of her head.  
She got up and put a hand out for Neji to help himself up with. Neji looked at her soft hands for a while and then grabbed gently and picked himself up.  
"Thanks"Neji said.  
"No prob"  
"I'm hungry wanna go get something to eat Neji"  
"Huh, me, is there someone else here"  
Mais eyes were closed shut then opened wide like a bugs.  
"Of course silly come one lets go"  
'She's seriously talking to me?'Neji thought to himself. Neji blushed while thinking about what she said.  
"Hmmm. Hello ma'am me and my comrade would like some miso pork ramen. Here keep the change"  
The girl standing at Ichiruki was surprised by the amount Mai gave her. She just smiled and offered the change back.  
"But"  
"No buts take your money back"  
"Oi fine...Hmm pack a bowl for Naruto please. He'll be so happy when he gets it! I need to put some meat on his bones"  
"Right away"The girl at the stand smiled then looked at Neji and giggled at his red face.'Awe looks like someone has a date'  
"So Neji wassup?"Mai asked with the usual smile on ehr face.  
"Ummm, I-I am fine"  
"Cool well I'm doing great myself. Are you ok? You're a little flushed."Mai said acting as if she didn't know what Neji was thinking.  
after all she could read minds. Haha I bet you didn't know that.  
'I thought she was supposed to be smart how does she not notice these things...'Neji thought to himself hoping someday she would figure it out. tehehe.  
Mai felt a sharp pain in her chest and was dizzy. One minute she was looking at Neji now she was looking at the sky. Then she saw darkness.  
"Oi! W-what is this feeling! No not again. Ah! It hurts so bad!"Mai screamed unable to keep quiet and keep still. She was squirming around so much it was hard for Neji to help her up and see whats wrong with her. 'Not again?'Neji mumbled.  
Neji rushed her to the hospital. When the girl came out with ramen she was surprised to see Mai was gone.  
"Hmmm those crazy kids. Now don't get into any trouble you two"She said with a laugh.  
At the hospital.  
"Huh?"Shizune mumled when she saw Neji having a hard time carrying the kicking and screaming girl.  
"She just spazzed out and shes heavier than she looks"  
"This is bad! Lady Tsunade!!"Somehow Shizune knew what was going on.  
"Blood! I need blood!"Mai called out and then bit Neji's neck.  
"Ow! What was that for Mai..."Neji landed on the floor with Mai hovering over him with a murderous look.  
"What is it now? Oi! Mai! What did you do to Neji!?"Tsunade said.  
Mai turned around eyes all red and sharp teeth with blood dripping out of her mouth.  
"Oi! That hurt Mai! W-What!"Neji screamed.  
"M-Mai"Tsunade stuttered out.  
Mai began to walk up to Tsunade looking monsterous she then stopped droopy eyed and passed out. Her red eyes turned to a coal black and then the ocean blue it was before.  
"Neji, there is poison on her teeth that means some of it got in you. If you don't recieve treatment now you will be numb and weak and die slowly and painfully. Come with me now. We only have 5 minutes"Tsunade said now looking serious.  
This was a serious matter. Mai had a craving for blood and soon she would evolve into something very scary and destructive to the village if she got a taste of the Kyuubis blood.  
It was declared Mai had to stay away from Naruto or he was done for along with the Kyuubi and the whole village. They only had two things to do. Lock Mai up until her craving stopped, or exterminate Mai. Either one of those two choices or MaI would have to leave the village or the planet. Mai is no ordinary Uzame girl. Nor is she Uzame she was adopted!  
This is something she doesn't know and possibly will never find out until Tsunade tells her who her real mother is.  
"Mai stay still!"Tsunade yelled trying to calm her while she was in her blood thirsty stage.  
Tsunade took out a needle and poked Mai in the arm causing her to faint. Neji laid in the bed near Mai's silently watching. He couldn't believe what he just witnessed. 


	6. Chapter 6:The Truth Is Out

1 week later.  
"Will she be out soon?"Hinata asked needing to see Mai.  
"Doesn't look like it. Mai is sleeping she hasn't woken up. She had a terrible case of blood lust."Ino said while giving Hinata a bouque.  
"Hmmm is there someone special you're giving this to?"Ino asked.  
"No just Mai,"Hinata said shyly.  
"You're hiding something Hinata"  
"Well, today me and Sai are going to train and Naruto..."Hinata paused and sighed.  
"Hey you know ummm, Sai well uh."Ino stopped what she was saying and remembered that he was interested in Mai.  
"I know, Hmmm I wish I was as attractive as you and Sakura."Hinata said looking down at her feet then folded her hands in front of her chest.  
"What?!You are adorable Hinata and Sakura eh!Hahaha well Sakura is pretty great I guess but your are much more better looking than her"  
Suddenly Hinata and Ino heard a door open just a crack. A little girl walked in expressionless looking straight at hinata then quickly glanced away towards the flowers.  
The flower she looked at suddenly died and turned black. Hinata and Ino didn't notice but they noticed the sharp glance on the girls face. She had to be about 12 years old.  
"Yuri, Where is Mai"She said expressionless.  
"She is sleeping"Ino replied quietly. It showed that she was afraid.  
"What room"  
"I can't tell you that"  
"What room"  
"I just told you I can't tell you!"Ino was getting furious. The girls intimidating look now looked at Hinatas lavender eyes.  
"Mai Kamokai, I need to speak to her. This is very important"  
"Ummm..."Hinata looked over at Ino.  
Ino shook her head and closed her eyes. Her frustrated look showed that she wasn't going to take anymore of the girl.  
"Ummm Yuri, Mai is sleeping but I'll show you where her room is. But may I asked in what relationship are you to her"  
"I'm her sister"The girl replied.  
"Sister?"Ino asked.  
"Yes, and I need her to come with me if you want you and your village to be safe"  
"What?"Hinata asked."M-Mai has a s-sister"  
"Just show me to her room"  
"Are you going to tell us what's going on!"Ino demanded,  
"This is classified and is a secret to our clan. Even requesting for this type of information would lead to exucution"  
The girl was still expressionless and talked without expression. She was like a robot.  
Ino and Hinata showed Yuri to the room and found Tsunade with Mai.  
"Mai I'll talk to you later"  
Mai nodded in agreement and looked at Yuri in a puzzled way.  
"Who is this little girl?"Mai asked looking serious.  
"Uh she said she was your sister."Hinata answered.  
"She is huh?"Mai and Ino looking suspiciously at the girl.  
"You must have lost your memory."Yuri said trying to cover up but didn't seem as though see was lying.  
"Ok what is it that you want...Sister"Mai said.  
"I need to speak with you alone older sister"Yuri said still expressionlessly.  
Neji looked over at Yuri then at Mai. Hinata and Ino left the room and the little girl then released chakra. Neji fell into a deep sleep.  
"Who are you?"Mai asked furiosly.  
"I am truly your sister."The girl answered looking at the sleeping boy.  
"My only sister is Kuina and she is now gone! I don't have a sister so please leave."Mai yelled. She had never yelled at anyone like that with hate especailly at a child.  
"She is not your blood relative. Nor am I but"  
"But what? What are you talking about"  
"Mai Kamokai of the Uzame Clan. You are not a natural human being nor are you really from the Uzame Clan. Our chain mother simply requested that you live with the Uzame Clan Fuedal Lord until you were old enough to leave and start a new life as a regular person.  
Which began a month ago when you came here. I am your chain sister. We are linked together as Dynamic beings"  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm finding it hard to believe! If I'm supposed to be a dynamic being then why am I here and not with you guys"  
"You know why"  
"Huh"Mai looked down to her hands unable to think of an answer better than 'huh.  
"You were one of the delicates of the chain. You were the heiress of our community.  
But you were strange. You were the only one who was able to adapt to a regular humans life she Our Chain Mother sent you away so when you awakened you would be ready. You are awakening. I must take you to Our Chain Mother immediately. Please come"  
"No! You are lying. I wasn't adopted and if the chain lady is not my blood mother then who is"  
"Your mother was brought to the underworld realm. She was killed by the great fuedal lord Yame. Soon we executed him for his wrong doings.  
But he cursed the family you were from and sealed something in you"  
"And what was that"  
"That 2 tailed feline"  
"Stop"  
"Originally before birth but when you were born you became something that people in this society or realm call a vampire. We aren't exactly vampires but blood is a delacacy in our realm. Only to keep the current fuedal lord alive"  
"Ummm, ok so why must I come with you? And who is the fuedal lord"  
"To answer your first question, If you get a taste of the kyuubis blood. Which you will be tempted to do then you will awaken into something much stronger and greater and there would be no way to stop you. The only way to stop you at that state would be to kill ourselves or kill the host which would be you. Unfortunately there is a .001/50 chance of killing the host. The chain mother is the fuedal lord. You aren't really like us. You are more human. Your parents were but the chain mother made you 20 percent dynamic"  
"So I'm going to there to avoid killing Naruto and demolishing the village"  
"You are quick to understand things you looked the least bit surprised when you saw me. You knew this was coming didn't you"  
"Yes"  
"I have a way to help you"  
"H-how"  
The girls eyes turned from black to a bright glowing red. Then Mais brain went completely blank. She fell unconcious.  
"Na-Naruto, please we have to knock before we come in."Hinata mumbled under a sigh looking at her hands so she wouldn't blush or faint. But she failed at the attempt not to blush.  
"Hinata why are your cheeks all red?"Naruto asked looking frustrated. He placed his hand on her head.  
"Uh..."Hinata blood was rushing and her heart rate went faster and faster. "Hinata?"Hinata fell to the ground Naruto yelling out her name. 


	7. Chapter 7:Training With Naruto

Chapter 6:Training...with Naruto?!O.o Hinata woke up. People were hovering over her. She was terrified and embarrassed by what had happened.  
"H-how long have I been out"  
"3 hours"Naruto answered.  
"N-Naruto, It didn't seem like 3 Hours"  
"Huh? WHat are you talking about Hinata?! Well I guess you are right. It was the longest 3 hours of my life! I couldn't wait until you woke up."Naruto looked frustrated since he was growing impatient waiting for Hinata to wake up.  
"Naruto we must train"  
"Hmm I would but I'm waiting for Mai"  
"Now!"Hinata had never raised her voice at anyone before especially Naruto. Everyone looked at her wide-eyed.  
To think Hinata would have the guts to yell and at Naruto.  
"Why"  
"Because...You want to be hokage right and I want to see how strong you've gotten in the past 3 years"Hinata mumbled so quietly Naruto almost couldn't hear her.  
Finally Naruto understood what she said."Oi! That is true"  
"Uhhh...ummm...Well I just thought we should train. I mean what good would it do if we just sit here and not do anything"  
"Hmmm good point. I guess I'll see Mai later. I want to see if you can beat me"  
"Umm well ummm well lets go out on a date! But training, I'll bring food"Hinata smiled.  
"A date!? Why would you want to date me"  
"Huh what?"Hinata finally realized what she said and turned blood red.  
She began to stutter and finally felt a warm hand taking a strong grip on her shoulder.  
"Hinata! What are you...Ummm good luck on your date."Sakura said trying to hide her anger.  
Tsunade gave Sakura a look of disapprovement. 'He's Naruto Sakura just get over it!' Tsunade thought to herself.  
"A date!? Why would you want to date me!? Whats so great about me!? You sure are weird."Naruto yelled looking confused.  
"Naruto! We need to go hurry up!"Hinata became furious at what Naruto said. She grabbed him by the arm with force and walked off. Naruto tried to deny but Hinata was too strong.'Wow has she changed alot since two years ago...Shes even stronger than Sakura'  
Hinata became agressive because this was way more important than making some silly boy she liked happy. In order for him and her to win their battle together they had to train together and learn to work together. No matter how much Naruto wanted to avoid Hinata now. Naruto hadn't been loved or asked on a date before except from Sakura because she needed to talk to him about Sasuke :b.  
But Being asked by a girl just for the fun of it atleast that was what he thought was the weirdest but greatest thing that ever happened to him. But he had more wished for Sakura to ask for a real date. Naruto had decided to give up on Sakura though since she was "In love" with Sasuke.  
"Hinata...Why? You haven't answered my question."Naruto asked looking as if he really needed this answer to solve his whole life of regret and torture.  
"Uhhhh well I thought we should train together so we would learn to work together. You know just incase something happens"  
"But why a date? And why would you want me"  
"Naruto I can't answer any questions now. But I will later. I promise for now we must train"  
"Oi! Hinata! What is going on with you. You've been acting strange all day"  
"Naruto!"Hinata raised her face holding Narutos hand tightly so he wont try to get away,"I will explain later! We have to train this is important"  
"We already know how to work as a team so what do we need to train together for"  
"Naruto"Hinata whispered. Hinata then looked at Naruto with determination."Lets begin"  
"Wha- Hinata!"Hinata punched Naruto to the ground and the earth shook.  
"Naruto come on!"Hinata cried.  
"Oi! What was that for Hina"  
"What did you call me"  
"Ah oh nothing"  
'He called me...Hina'Hinata dropped to her knees digging her face into her hands. Tears began to form in her eyes and she couldn't hold them back"Hinata?"Naruto mumbled."Ok fine lets train!"Naruto looked determined and ready to go. Hinata stood up she looked at Naruto and smiled.  
Hinata and Naruto got into battle stance.  
Hinata then charged to Naruto and striked him with her hand to his left arm as hard as she could.  
"Ow! You hit harder than Sakura...All right Hinata!"Naruto yelled encouragingly.  
Hinata ignored so she wouldnt be distracted but smiled.  
Naruto knocked her to the ground but the Hinata he knocked down poofed and regular Hinata came down towards Naruto smacking him towards the ground.  
Another earthquake.  
"Ow!"Naruto yelled.  
"Oi! Naruto! We arent going to stop until one of us wins! Which will be never if you keep holding back"  
"Hinata why are you being so mean?!"Naruto whined.  
"Naruto, if you want to get stronger and become hokage you need to understand that sometimes you have to make sacrifices.  
Now are you going to give it all or are you just going to go easy on me?"Hinata said knowing that would be something Mai would say.  
Hinata had grown bold even Naruto could tell. Right now she had a better chance of being hokage than he did. He wasn't going to loose his future position just because he didn't want to hurt a girl. That may have came out wrong but you know what I mean.  
"You're right Hinata! Let's both give it our all"  
Hinata nodded in agreement and smirked.'Naruto I'm sorry for what I'm about to do but in order for us both to get stronger we have to fight with everything we've got'  
Hinata brought her fist back and punched Naruto into the nearest tree. She then did a combo jutsu Mai taught her.  
"Water style! Rain Storm of doom!"Hinata yelled. The blue sky became gray and the sun dissapeared. The climate was foggy and Naruto had a hard time seeing where Hinata was. All He could see was a dark shadow.  
All of a sudden it began to rain heavily and quickly. Thunder and lightning came crashing down and the wind was blowing feircefully. Naruto saw people running into their homes, but these people were unfamiliar.  
A combination of Ninjutsu Taijutsu and genjutsu.  
Naruto then was struck in his backside by a small lighting bolt.  
"Ahhh! Hinata!"Naruto screamed while rubbing his butt.  
"I'm sorry Naruto but I want you to be hokage,"She said,"And to do you best if anything comes up"  
"Your are probably going to kill me before I become hokage?"Naruto asked scared for his life.  
Hinata giggled.  
"OI"  
The storm cleared away and Naruto saw the famailiar people he usually saw staring in the area Naruto and Hinata were. Then they drew their eyes towards Hinata. By the movement of their lips Naruto could tell they were saying something about Mai and Hinatas training and how the kyuubi is going to kill Hinata.  
Hinata performed difficult handseals so fast Naruto couldnt even read it. Hinatas hands began to glow are light purple. Hinata walked towards Naruto slowly. Naruto was now really scared for his life.'All that training really paid off Hinata'  
Naruto thought to himself.  
Naruto tried to run but couldn't move. He looked to his feet to find himself tied with a blue chakra contained rope. Looking towards where the ropes chakra was coming from he found that is was also tied to Hinatas feet. 'Oi Naruto get out!'Hinata cried to herself.  
Naruto tried moving but coudln't. Hinata moved slowly and gracefully towards Naruto getting bigger and bigger as she moved closer.  
"Uhhh Hinata? W-what is that?"Naruto asked fearfully.  
"N-naruto...It's a chakra controlled rope used to keep the target paralyzed. This purple chakra flowing from my hands is supposed to be an underworld jutsu created by me with the help of Mai keeping chakra control over it. It will only harm your internal organs causing you to not be able to move at all. The chakra rope is only useful for a limited time but with the help of this you will be parylized and your heart will stop working. Don't worry you wont die. It will only keep the nervous system and circulatory system from not working the way it should for atleast 1 hour unless of course you figure out how to use your strengths of knowlege and figure out how I control your bodies atmosphere.  
I'm not going to go any easier than I am right now"  
"Easy! Are you kidding me"  
"No I'm not. Me and Mai have did alot of training. I am still unable to defeat her though. Naruto I'm only doing this for your benifit. I want you to get stronger and know what you have to prepare for. Now that Mai is unconcious I'm going to have to train alone. But I will have to train with you. For about 2 months when Mai is fully healed, until then we must keep training"

Hinata touched Narutos chest with both hands and he fell to the ground. He stared at Hinata shocked and wide-eyed. His mouth was wide opened.  
This wasn't Hinata. This was a totally different person. No way she could be the Hinata hes known all along.  
This Hinata he was actually afraid of. Afraid she would kill him.  
"Naruto don't worry I'm not crazy I'm just trying to help you"  
Naruto hadn't figured out how to control his body yet. Hinata felt bad and wanted to help him but decided that wouldnt help him at all.  
They had a battle of a lifetime bigger than any battle even bigger than the destruction of Konoha. The most important battle that she could have tooken place in but didn't because of her stupid weak body.(This is what she thinks not me)  
But there was no way she was going to miss another important battle that needed her. She felt she was the blame for the pain everyone took. Because she wasn't there to help.But she thought she would have been no help anyways. She would have been a big help she just didn't understand that she was strong.(Im pretty mad kishimoto made her miss the battle with the hokage dying that pissed me off so much)  
"Hinata!"Yelled a small voice.  
It was Hinata's little sister Hanabi.  
"WoW! You're strong!"Standing next to little Hanabi was the Konohamaru Corps. and the hyuuga heiresses father Hiashi Hyuuga.  
"Yes indeed please go back to your battle and Naruto"Hiashi said. Naruto looked up at Hiashi with the most dumbfounded look,"Try not to get yourself killed"  
Naruto nodded and looked to Hinata. Hinata had a determined look on her face from the beginning of the fight but this time it was just a plain pale face with no expression.  
"Naruto, I'm sorry if I went to hard. It's just that"  
"Hinata it's ok you're right. Are we going to fight or what"  
"Yes, Now lets start"Hinata had a mischevious look on her face. She developed habits from Mai and didn't even realize it.  
Hinata even spit on the ground like Mai used to do. Hiashi was a bit disgusted by his daughters new manners but he chuckled at the sight of his daughter "Growing up.  
"Father I suggest you and Hanabi move back a bit. My jutsus my affect you too"  
Hiashi and Hanabi stepped back a few steps curious about what Hinata had learned.  
"Water style! Water Tsunami!"Hinata screamed. A larde Tide of water moved her way . She controlled the movements of the Tsuname properly and gracefully as usual. Naruto was caught in the water and was unable to escape. He didn't want to be defeated but it seemed from the beggining of the fight he already was.  
It was like Hinata was just beating the junk out of him some more as a treat right after dinner. Naruto was unable to breathe in the water. He was stuck floating through the water. He then saw an exit out of the pool of dangerous water the type you see in a storm. When he saw he was coming to an end and saw that the water was being held up by some force he thought he could get out but was wrong by attempting to. "Ahhh! That really hurt! I'm proud of you Hinata!"Naruto yelled with encouragement and pain all at the same time. Yes indeedy there was a force holding up the water so it wouldnt flood the village. And Naruto was the one thing to hit that force.  
It was a sheild that Naruto hit and if anything from the inside that wasn't water touched it, it would immediately sting that target with the sharpest electrical force.  
"Oh Naruto!"Hinata yelled.  
Large sharks of purple chakra moved towards Naruto.  
"Ahhhh!!"Naruto yelled swimming away as fast as he could.(Imagine this in your head with the funny music, yes this is a comedy scene. Shark attack)  
"Naruto"  
Hinata then saw Naruto using rasengan in her mind then the image dissapeared.  
"Good Idea Hinata!."Naruto yelled. The image showed on the inside of the wall but not the outside.  
"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"Naruto yelled. One clone showed up but a little unordinary from all the clones he used to make.  
"Sorry that sheild messes with the chakra developement and chakra nervous system but dont worry!"Hinata yelled.  
The clone was still useful but just a little...Fat! "Oi! Lets just get this over with" Naruto yelled to the plump clone.  
The clone then circled its hands around narutos palm and a blue ball formed.  
Naruto swam to the bottom of the water floor. He pressed his palm against the floor and the shield bursted. The purple fish disinigrated. The water came down causing a flood. Luckily Mai taught Hinata a water control technique. The water froze into ice then stopped. The ice broke into large sharp blades.  
Naruto dodged all but that wasn't Hinata's intentions. The ice came crashing down and formed a jail cell around Naruto.  
He took out a set of matches and attempted to melt the ice but failed doing so. The ice remained the same.  
"No use trying Naruto, you will have to do something else."Hinata said seeing Naruto frustrated. This made her upset and she didn't like to see Naruto this way.  
"Hinata I like your way of thinking."Naruto chuckled. Hinata smiled and joined in on the laughter.  
"Naruto,"Hinata looked down to her feet,"Do your best Naruto"  
Narutos smile went away. When her saw the look on Hinata's face he knew something was wrong.  
He quickly forgot about Hinata's face and thought he would deal with that later. He had gotten serious. When he saw all the people standing and watching Hinata whispering things about her, he saw the looks they used to give him and gave them to Hinata now.  
"A Hyuuga heiress shouldn't be fighting so agressively"  
"Absolutely absurd"People whispered and shouted. Hinata payed no mind to the ignorant people. She focused on Naruto and herself getting stronger.  
Naruto couldn't take being trapped in this dungeon of ice. Especially when it was cold. He tried his best to get out but was unable to. Every attempt was a failure.  
"Naruto, think about it, Fire melts ice. Hot water turns to steam."Hanabi pointed out.  
"I tried already it didn't work"Naruto replied.  
"That is because you're not thinking hard enough. That fire requires alot of chakra to melt that ice. The ice is controlled by chakra, so you must use chakra against chakra.  
I hope this will help you a bit."Hanabi added.  
"In other words Naruto focus your chakra into the small flame."A small emotionless voice called out.  
Yuri had joined in the audience.  
"Wh-who are you?"everyone cried out excluding Hinata.  
"Yuri, I'm Mai's sister"  
"Wheres Mai?"Naruto yelled.  
"Don't worry about it. Just fight"  
Naruto looked suspiciously at the Yuri character who just told him not to worry.  
Naruto got back to the fight and pulled out a match. He focused his chakra into the match and it began to glow a light blue. Naruto blew gently on the flame. The ice immediately melted since the flame wasn't as small as it used to be.  
Hinata looked up at Naruto and gave a light blush of red and a smile. Suddenly she felt queesy and had a hard time standing. She dropped to her knees.  
"I'm just tired don't worry about me"She exclaimed before Naruto could say anything.  
"H-Hinata you don't look so good."Naruto replied.  
"Nonsense, I'm fine, Naruto."Hinata said sheepishly.  
Hinata performed handseal and dissapeared. "Naruto,"Naruto heard a small whisper from behind him. He turned around to see Hinata standing behind him. She was very close to him. So close their chests were almost touching.  
Naruto was speechless by how close she was. Hinata just stood there watching him not paying any mind to how close they were as if they were 3 miles away from eachother. Naruto looked down to see see Hinatas hand near his stomache. He didn't feel anything until he looked. He dropped to his knees as if begging Hinata for a doggy treat.  
He held his stomache with his hands. Hinata just looked down to him tears forming in her eyes. She closed her eyes and the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm not going to use anymore techniques I want you to get something in."Hinata said.  
A sigh of relief slipped from Narutos mouth.  
The fight continued for exactly 3 days straight. They didn't care how dark or exausted they were they were going to fight until one of them passed out.  
"Rasengan!"Naruto yelled.  
He plunged his palm into Hinatas stomache. She flew backwards but landed on her feet. She had learned to control her reaction to pain especially the rasengan.  
Naruto and Hinata were all drained out and could not use any chakra at all. They had already used it and all they could do was fist fight.  
Hinata threw a few punches at Naruto which he was to slow to dodge all of them. Hinata had gotten much much faster since the beggining of training. Hinata kicked Naruto up in the air and when he came crashing down she punched him sending him flying into trees. The whole training grounds needed to b remodeled along with the forest. It had been destroyed by most of Hinatas jutsus.  
Hinata knew a source to get chakra by Mais training again. She took a flower out of her jacket pocket and placed it in her hair. Hinatas complexion glowed with the flower in her hair, making her much more beautiful than she was. Naruto noticed this but forced himself not to loose concentration. Naruto charged after Hinata who was standing still. He then punched her in her face. She fell to the ground but her hands immediately landed to the ground so she wouldn't have her face break the fall. She was hardly injured at all, and it pained Naruto to touch her like that.  
Hinata performed handseals(Chakra from the flower)and placed her palm gently to the ground. Nothing happened...yet. Naruto stood there dumbfounded. It seemed like there were question marks floating around his head. He looked so confused. Naruto felt something on his foot.  
He looked down to see a root holding onto his ankle. Hinata stood up and closed her eyes. Two fingers at each side of her head, focusing pollenated chakra. Another root grabbed onto Narutos left ankle. Soon a whole tree came from the ground and grabbed Narutos whole body. Vines began grabbing his arms and legs and swinging him around. He felt sick being on such a ride and nearly threw up but luckily for him Hinata mercied him and let him go after he took out kunai and cut one of the vines harming her left lung. Yes, the tree was in control of her body kind of.  
Hinata bent down gasping for air. She immediately healed herself before any other damage could happen. The two faught and fight until finally.  
"Ok you two, you have been at it for 3 days straight without eating or resting give it up already. If you keep this up your going to exaust yourselves."Tsunade yelled looking directly at Hinata. She was impressed by how much Hinata had improved and acknowledged her for even thinking about training with Mai. Mai was even tougher than Tsunade so she knew Hinata made a rash but good no great choice!  
"We were just getting warmed up!"Naruto complained.  
"Naruto, you idiot you were getting you butt kicked as soon as you started you were already done for."Sakura said.  
"Hinata you did awesome!"Naruto completely ignored Sakuras comment and focused on Hinata.  
This made Sakura angry. She punched Naruto in his cheek and he flew into the air like a bird who lost part of its wing.  
"Listen to me when I'm speaking to you stupid!"Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.  
"Sakura why do you have to be so agressive!?"Naruto yelled clearly unhappy.  
"Hmph!"Sakura groaned while walking away.  
Meanwhile.  
"That evil little!. Why doesn't she grow up and stop picking on poor Naruto!"Mai yelled "Mai you must return now"the chain mother said,  
"Now eh. Hmmm I thought there would be a shortened period of time. I'm glad though. I'll be just in time for the battle. Hinata vs Sakura"  
Mai chuckled delighted that she wouldn't miss the big fight.  
"Wow, Hinata faught well. I just wish I could have been there. Then she would be like,'Thank you Mai-sensei.' tehehe."Mai smiled and then thought about Naruto and the others. "It's a shame. I'm not like you anymore"Mai frowned then tried to crack smile.  
"I find you lucky"Little Yuri said emotionlessly again but you can tell she was pained.  
Later...in...konoha.  
"N-Naruto, I'm sorry"Hinata looked down to her feet unable to see his face but knew he was looking directly at her.  
"For what?"Naruto said chuckling.  
"For being weak"  
"WHAT!?"Naruto yelled.

"You aren't weak you pretty much almost killed me back there"  
Hinata nodded but still looked down to her feet. She ate the fried rices rolls and red beans she made. Naruto simply enjoyed her cooking!  
"Boy Hinata this is good!"Naruto yelled.  
"Uhh thank you"  
Sai walked over to the dining Hinata and Naruto. "Hi Naruto Hi Hinata"  
"Hi Sai"Hinata looked up at Sai then looked down to her feet again.  
"Hey Sai!"Naruto yelled as usual.  
Hinata and Sai weren't as close as they used to be. Infact they weren't that close after all. They just shared the love of literature. Sai would often let Hinata borrow one of his books. They were not as close as we may have thought but they were close enough to be atleast friends.  
Sai walked away. Followed by Shikamaru and Temari.(This isn't a pairing they just happened to be together you know how it is)  
"How troublesome."Shikamaru complained.  
"Whats wrong now?"Temari yelled crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
"I have to spend another day with such a troublesome woman as yourself. What a drag."Shikamaru noticed Hinata staring at him.  
"Hey Hinata."Shikamaru said in a calm but bored tone.  
"H-Hello Shikamaru. Hello Temari."Hinata said quietly. She then notcied Naruto had fell asleep on her lap. She blushed lightly.  
"You two on a date?"Temari asked.  
"No just training are you?"Hinata asked giggling.  
"Never in my life!"Temari yelled.  
"Ahh Woman. It doesn't matter because I feel the same way too. Hmm Hinata I wish woman were as normal and calm as you are"  
Hinata blushed and turned her head to look at Naruto. Temari smacked Shikamaru in the head"Idiot"  
"What are you getting all worked up for. I thought you didn't like me!"Shikamaru complained.  
"Hinata, we are staying with you today, hope you don't mind"Temari said.  
"No I don't mind at all."Although Hinata prefered to stay alone with Naruto but atleast she was near him. Wasn't that good enough for her?  
Temari left to use the ladies room. Shikamaru and Hinata were left alone alone with a sleeping Naruto.  
"Hinata?"Shikamaru called. Hinata looked up at the bored boy staring at the clouds."How do you deal with troublesome people like that"  
"L-like who"  
"Like Naruto"  
"Well, I uh, I, I have the patience and plus Narutos behavior doesn't bother me at all"  
"Hmph you must be some kind of saint"  
Hinata looked down at Naruto then at Shikamaru. When she turned to Shikamaru she saw the most shocking thing. Shikamaru was only 2 centimeters away from Hinatas face.  
"Sh-Shikamaru?"Hinata whispered.  
"Hmmm, I see"Shikamaru got closer and examined Hinatas face.  
"W-what are you doing"  
"Nope" Shikamaru dragged himself away and lied on his back continuing his recent studying of the clouds.  
"What?"Hinata glared at Shikamaru tring to figure out why he was so close.  
"I was checking to see if you were on drugs. I was unsure since you've been battling for 3 days straight so I guess I'll check when you are well rested. I really think you should rest though. You look exausted"  
Hinata did as she was told but was unable to fall asleep with Naruto lying on her. She didn't want to wake him up. But she was too tired so she leaned over unaware of where she was leaning over and fell asleep near Shikamarus head.  
"Uhhh Hinata?"Hinata didn't answer so Shikamaru continued gazing at the clouds not paying attention to the sleeping girl next to him.  
Temari finally arrived with a troubled look on her face.  
"What did you do?"She asked.  
"Me? What took you so long?"Shikamaru asked.  
"Ugh nevermind"  
Temari crossed her arms and looked the the two sleeping souls. She thought it would be best if her and Shikamaru leave so they wouldn't desturb Naruto and Hinata.  
Hanabi and Konohamaru walked side by side to the training grounds only to find the two departuring teenagers and the two sleeping ones.  
"Hanabi, look they have food!"Konohamaru yelled.  
"Quiet down Kono, they are sleeping"Hanabi whispered.  
"Oi. You're right"  
"Smells like my sisters cooking mmmmhmmmm"  
Hanabi and Konohamaru were tempted to steal the food. And so they did. They became tired and fell asleep on the blanket Naruto and Hinata were on. 


End file.
